Future Me
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: [AU] Sai mencintai Ino, namun Ino melupakannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka memang tidak pernah di restui. Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, hidup di lingkaran Uchiha yang melahirkan kesempurnaan, sebagai boneka, pengorbanan, kisah cinta, dan kematian.
1. Chapter 1: Remember!

**©Future Me**

 **Warning AU – OOC**

 **CHAPTER 1: Remember!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada orang yang berhak mengatur mimpi oranglain. Tapi terkadang, ada saja seorang yang tidak mengerti mimpi-mimpi oranglain, dan suka menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Ino Yamanaka tidak memiliki mimpi atau sekedar berandai-andai. Hidup menjadi apa adanya saja, tanpa melirik atau sekedar iri pada sekitarnya. Dulu, ia pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang yang hanya ingin memiliki Toko Bunga sendiri. Ia berandai-andai, namun sepertinya, hanya ingin sekedar berandai-andai tanpa ada niatan untuk mewujudkannya.

Dia memiliki mental yang suka sekali _down_ , dan suka terpengaruh omongan oranglain, tanpa mau mencoba mempercayai lagi kebeneran yang ia dengar, entah itu bohong, atau memang nyata. Dia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Sai. Hanya sekedar namanya saja yang dia ingat. Bocah laki-laki itu selalu melewati Toko Bunga dimana ia bekerja disana, sebagai gadis pekerja serabutan.

"Ino, tolong berikan ini ke Bibi di Toko sebelah ya, dia ingin mengganti bunganya yang layu, dan dia sudah memesannya tadi,"

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana," Ino tidak pernah bermimpi muluk-muluk. Dia sudah nyaman berada di Toko Bunga ini, sampai usianya sekarang menginjak 20 tahun.

Ino keluar dari Toko Bunganya, dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Hingga sampai suatu ketika, ada seorang cowok yang berhenti dan berdiri disampingnya dengan dandanan nyentrik.

Ino terperanjat kaget.

"Kau masih bekerja disini? Aku pesan bunga bakung,"

"Si-silahkan, anda boleh masuk, ada pekerja lain yang sedang menjaga Toko ini selain saya,"

Cowok itu terdiam hingga terpaksa meninggalkan Ino yang masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bukan pergi, hanya saja cowok itu masuk ke dalam Toko tanpa Ino yang menemani. Mobil _Fortune_ putih itu berada di depan Tokonya, yang pasti orang barusan adalah jajaran orang kaya. Wajahnya putih seperti mayat, matanya hitam pekat.

Ino pernah melihat wajah pria itu, tapi entah dimana. Bukan berniat melupakan pasarah begitu saja, hanya saja kadang ia berfikir, jika ia melupakan sesuatu, berarti apapun itu yang di lupakannya, mungkin sesuatu itu yang sudah melukai hatinya dulu. Sudah di bilang Ino adalah jajaran orang yang memiliki _mental down_ , dan dia suka menangis tanpa sebab. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk melupakan _sesuatu_ yang menyangkut hatinya, seperti mungkin pernah tersakiti.

Ino tidak mau berfikir terlalu jauh lagi, maka dia berjalan meninggalkan Toko Bungannya untuk mengantarkan Bunga pesanan pelanggan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sasuke, tahu enggak, Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang sabtu ini, aku malas sekali." Cowok dengan rambut dan mata tak kalah pekat itu membuka ruangan sunyi yang hanya terdengar suara-suara _keyboard_ menari. Sasuke hanya mendengus, dan membalikkan kursinya. "Kau gak ke rumah Sakura?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, tolong gantikan aku ya,"

"Baik,"

"Sai,"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, cowok bernama Sai itu berbalik dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Dia tersenyum, namun orang bernama Sasuke itu tahu, jika saudara kembarnya yang bernama Sai, hanya berpura-pura untuk tersenyum dan bersikap baik. "Jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi nanti pada Ayah dan Ibu," Sasuke memperingatkan Sai, agar sifat yang biasanya ceplas-ceplos itu tidak keluar ketika kedua orang tua mereka pulang dari luar negri.

"Aku malas sebenarnya membahas ini. Tapi aku gak mau tetap di Uchiha, aku ingin pergi kemanapun yang aku suka,"

"Sai, Ayah dan Ibu masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian Itachi, jika kau ingin pergi juga, mungkin Ibu yang akan mendapatkan luka yang lebih berat,"

"Hanya Ibu, tidak untuk Ayah. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana Ayah hanya bersikap biasa, aku benci orang itu," Sasuke lebih maju, dan menepuk pundak Sai pelan. "Kau gak usah kasihan sama aku, lagian aku gak perlu di kasihani. Jepang itu Negara yang sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali. Jika aku disuru pergi ke Kanada, aku benar-benar tidak mau,"

"Kau sebenarnya ingin bilang, jika orang tua kita itu pilih kasih 'kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa pakek nanya?"

"Sai, itu hanya Ayah, tidak untuk Ibu," Sasuke membenarkan. Jika memang Ayah mereka lah yang suka memilih-milih. Jika tidak sesuai, maka akan di tuduh pembangkang.

Sasuke keluar, lalu Sai duduk, dia mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan Sasuke, karena kembarannya yang memiliki rambut panjang itu pergi untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Mata Sai mulai tertuju pada layar, hingga suatu ketika, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia tersenyum sejenak, dan mengangkat panggilan itu, dan melupakan layar-layar yang di penuhi diagram.

" _Kau dimana? Mau gak datang ke Club?"_

Sai memberi jawaban, jika cowok itu akan pergi dan tidak peduli lagi, bagaimana Sasuke tadi sudah menitipkan pekerjaan padanya. Sai, berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya. Dia tidak akan pernah terpengaruh oleh Ayahnya. Sekalipun Ayahnya akan berteriak murka, dan memberikan sumpah serapah padanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _Fanfiction; Sai and Ino – 130516_

 _Jangan sekali-sekali, mengaku_ _ **pemilik**_ _jirih payah dan_ _ **keringat**_ _oranglain!_

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2: Notice Me, Ino!

**©Future Me**

 **Warning AU – OOC**

 **CHAPTER 2: Notice Me, Ino!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sai Uchiha, berhenti disebuah Toko Bunga, sebelum ke tempat tujuan, dia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan Toko yang terlihat bermacam-macam menjual Bunga. Sampai perhatiannya kembali di pertemukan dengan seorang cewek yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Dia terdiam, hingga dengan meyakinkan diri, untuk sekedar menyapa. Hanya menyapa, itu tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tapi hatinya lebih tergetar, hingga cowok itu memilih untuk melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, melihat cewek pirang itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Kau bekerja disini? Aku pesan bunga bakung,"

Cewek pirang itu kaget, dan dia malah mempersilahkan Sai untuk masuk ke dalam. Cewek pirang itu pergi meninggalkannya, Sai sempat mencuri pandang, rasanya dilupakan itu, seperti sampah yang tidak berguna, dan tidak akan pernah di lirik lagi, sampah! Sai adalah sampai bagi Ino.

"Aku pesan bunga bakung, jangan lupa di ikat yang rapi ya,"

Sai, adalah masa lalu bagi Ino, walau begitu, Sai masih berharap Ino meliriknya, melihatnya kembali, agar Sai berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih dari hari ini, agar Sai kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi, saat mengenal Ino, setidaknya Sai yang dulu, tampak begitu hangat.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sai, kau sudah datang, dari tadi?"

"Tidak, barusan," cowok dengan rambut mangkuk menyapanya. Walau begitu, cowok bernama Lee itu adalah ahli waris dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar dimiliki Jepang dan China. Mereka bertukar salam, hingga bertukar cacian dan tentu dengan bumbu humor. Sai agak merancau lagi, kepalanya pusing. Ia menghindari Ino itu karena dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan kebencian pada Uchiha.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat,"

"Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu, tapi aku enggak apa-apa. Karena kelelahan seperti biasa, tadi aku sempat membantu Sasuke bekerja,"

"Kau itu sebenarnya jenius, hanya saja kau itu suka membuat onar, jadinya Ayahmu selalu mengawasi penggerakanmu," kadang apa yang di katakan cowok berambut mangkuk itu benar, Ayahnya itu super gila, dan tidak pantas di sebut Ayah. Apapun penggerakannya, walau lari ke ujung dunia pun, Ayahnya pasti bisa menemukannya. "Jika gak enak badan, lebih baik pulang, daripada disini malah memancarkan aura yang gak enak,"

"Berisik! Setidaknya, berikan aku satu wanita jalang, dan aku akan pulang, bagaimana?"

 _Dasar, dia ini sudah mulai gila,_ gerutu Lee dalam hati! Karena si cowok mangkuk itu tahu, temannya tidak pernah menikmati wanita manapun, kecuali mantan kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut blonde panjang.

Sai hanya menikmati pemandangan dimana di lantai dansa tentu banyak orang-orang bersenang-senang. Hanya dia saja yang terlihat malas untuk turun dan hanya menikmati beberapa botol _Absolute Vodka_ tanpa berniat untuk di campur ke dalam jus.

Pundaknya di tepuk pelan…

Oleh seorang wanita yang tentu tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa?" Sai mengkerut sebal, pikirannya tentang Ino masih terbayang-bayang. Dia tidak suka di sentuh cewek lain selain Ino, pikirnya.

"Sai Uchiha? Kau sudah lupa sama aku?"

"Siapa?" Sai bertanya kembali, jika dia bukan seorang wanita, bisa di pastikan Sai akan melempar wanita itu dengan botol yang sendari tadi ia bawa. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin marah pada seorang wanita, tapi aku tidak suka di goda," ia mulai murka, hingga ia memilih berdiri, namun peregerakannya di cegah.

"Sai, kita teman satu SMP loh, kau masih sama Ino?"

Pertanyaan malas untuk dibalas, atau sekedar dijawab.

"Tapi aku tidak kenal kau. Jangan menyebut nama Ino, dia hanya masa lalu! Tapi tidak akan menjadi masa lalu untuk hatiku,"

"Ah iya, aku mengingatnya, kau putus dengannya 'kan?

Sai membanting botol _vodka_ itu pada lantai, hingga membuat wanita yang masih tidak menyebutkan nama itu mundur selangkah.

"Ngomong sekali lagi, sumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan merobek mulutmu itu, _jalang_!"

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee datang, belari dan langsung menghampiri Sai, tanpa mempedulikan seorang wanita yang sudah terkaget lebih dulu.

Wanita itu tertawa…

"Cinta tidak di restui," wanita itu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Sai yang sudah hampir membakar tempat _clubbing_ ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, Ino." Ketika pegawai telah pulang ke tempat masing-masing, hanya tinggal Ino yang memiliki jadwal untuk menutup Toko Bunga itu, dan besok dia harus datang pagi-pagi sebagai jadwal piket menjaga pagi. Wajahnya riang, dengan bersenandung kecil. Sampai kembali ia di kagetkan oleh kedatangan cowok dengan mata hitam pekat, seperti mata boneka yang terlihat mati.

"Permisi,"

"Tu-Tuan, Toko ini sudah mau tutup, anda bisa datang lagi besok,"

"Tapi aku ingin membeli bunga, untuk kekasihku. Aku butuh hari ini juga, dan hanya ini yang buka,"

Ino menggerutu sebal, tapi dia memang cewek yang tidak tegaan, dia tidak mungkin menolak, jika ada seorang yang membutuhkan bunga-bunga di Toko Bunga-nya, dan apalagi cowok bermata hitam itu sedikit memohon, walau wajahnya tidak benar-benar memohon.

"Anda ingin bunga apa?"

"Kekasih-ku, suka sekali dengan bunga Mawar, berikan aku mawar merah, sepuluh tangkai,"

"Baik, akan saya rakit dan memilih-milih yang segar, anda boleh mengambil pita yang anda suka, untuk di ikatkan,"

"Ino," cewek pirang panjang itu hanya terkesiap, ketika cowok itu memanggil namanya. Ino buru-buru berbalik, hingga menjatuhkan bunga mawar itu yang baru di ambilnya tiga tangkai. "Ino, aku merindukanmu, Ino!"

"Kau, siapa?"

Ino-nya ternyata tidak mengingatnya. Sai tahu, Ino sangat membencinya. Dia mungkin bisa tidak mengingat, tapi Sai tidak bisa, ketika hatinya masih merindukan sosok Ino yang cantik dan baik hati, bagaimana cewek itu selalu hadir disetiap waktunya, mengukir kenangan, dan bahkan mendapatkan kepahitan pula.

"Sai…"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 _Fanfiction; Sai and Ino – 110516_

 _Jangan sekali-sekali, mengaku_ _ **pemilik**_ _jirih payah dan_ _ **keringat**_ _oranglain!_

 ** _._**


End file.
